five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
(STORY) Glowing Eyes
Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Freddy is the main animatronic mascot in Freddy Fazbears, and is mostly kid-friendly, but at night, he will do anything to get into The Office and stuff the nightguard into a suit, he seems to not do much at day other than talk to kids and sing, with his buddies Bonnie and Chica, his personality is strange, as it changes sometimes, at day, he is mostly energized and friendly, but at night, he always seems to ignore everything around him, and is quiet. Bonnie The Bunny Bonnie is an animatronic bunny, that plays guitar for the kids at day and answers any of their questions, and is mostly kid-friendly, but at night, he is usually the first one to strike, and he does anything to get into The Office, it also seems his guitar "dissapears" when it becomes night-time, it is unknown where he always puts his guitar. Chica The Chicken Chica is an animatronic chicken, that hands out pizza to the kids at day, and is mostly kid-friendly, but at night, she wanders around, and whenever she sees the night-guard, she stares at him through the window, sometimes at night she checks pirate cove for some reason, but it is never heard or seen usually, she never steps inside pirate cove though, as she knows Foxy is there, she usually just wanders around, and sometimes likes to get the guard. Foxy The Pirate Fox Foxy is a broken animatronic fox, that never comes out at day, since he is out of order, he used to play with the kids and tell them storys, and hide stuff around for the kids to find, at night, he is very shy and doesen't like to be watched by others sometimes, he usually peeks out from pirate cove, and sometimes runs to the guards office, Foxy can also do other things, his footsteps are very quiet when he isn't running carelessly, so he can wander around, he can do this by quietly stepping out of pirate cove, and closing the curtains, he also knows where all the cameras are, so he trys not to get detected. The Story Work In Progress "Uh.. hello hello? uhh... I might not be able to talk as long.. its been a rough night.." The man ''says, recording a message. Chica quickly checks pirate cove, unseen, and suddenly Foxy runs to the door. The ''man pulls up the camera, realizing there is only 10% left on the power, he then see's foxy running, and he closes the door. "Oh no.." Foxy bangs on the door, and chica instantly goes to the window of the other door, as freddy's tune plays nearby. "U-Uhh.." He then checks CAM 2B, realizing something different, then pulling down the camera, to see an empty yellow suit in his office. "Oh dear god.." Static is then heard, as the man falls to the floor, unconscious. me if this breaks the rule of "I WILL FINISH THIS IN [INSERT TIME HERE....Maybe" rule thingy, but this is unfinished, i would appreciate it if you would maybe wanna put an OC in here, or give some ideas, delete this page if some of the stuff here breaks the rules.]__FORCETOC__ Category:Stories